The Last Dance
by xbluemoonxxx666x
Summary: Last volume! 1 Explain This. 2. Alone With the Truth. Bella's out to find Edward with two almost complete strangers. What's going to happen? Even I don't know yet. Haha. R
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: No ownage the Twilight or relations. Just this particular story. Okay?_

_Author Note: This might not be used in the story at any point in time. I was thinking of ideas that I might want to use and this popped into my mind. I'll probabbly use this plot though._

* * *

There he was, with terrified eyes, staring at me. I turned around and saw it.

The sword glistened. I screamed. And then there was nothing.


	2. Run for Your Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Twilight._

_Author Note: Winging it. No outline for this one. I know the ending though. You're all going to hate, I know, keep reading anyway. _

_Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day_

* * *

As I walked out the door a gust of cold air hit me like a snowball to the face, only colder. I walked back into the house and grabbed a jacket off the hook. I slipped it on over my arms and left it unzipped, then I started to walk the 7-11. Then the thought popped into my mind: loitering. That wasn't allowed at a 7-11 was it? I mean, I could shop in there for a bit, but for three hours? That wasn't reasonable. I could stretch it to an hour, maybe, but then after that, I don't know what I'll do.

I thought maybe I'd go to the library, then 7-11, but it closes at nine and it was would take me forever to get there and back without my truck, which I had been instructed not to bring. Plus, I wasn't sure if I'd make it back in time to meet them and what if I didn't meet them? Would the go home or leave without me or what? Too many 'ifs' popped into my at the moment. It was getting on my nerves as well as the pacing on the sidewalk. I looked at my watch, it was 8:30, I still have two and a half hours. Maybe I'll just take a long walk around the town and end up back at the 7-11. No, that wouldn't work since the town was small, it would probabbly on take me up to ten fifteen-ish.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone

Somehow I ended up thinking about the downside of this plan. I didn't know Erin and Keli that well. I didn't know if I could trust them or even if they were going to come at eleven. I wanted all of those thoughts to stop. They were making me doubt everything, even if Edward and Alice were really still alive, they might not be after all. _Focus Bella, focus._ I looked at my watch again, to break my thoughts, it was nine thirty now and I was well past the 7-11. If I walked back to it now it would around ten fifteen when I got there. After a few moments of thinking I decided to keep walking. At least for another fifteen minutes. That would take me too ten thirty and a half hour in a 7-11 seemed reasonable.

As I continued to walk down the sidewalk I saw a few things that distracted my thoughts. One being a stray dog watch me, at first I thought it was going to attack me, then I realized that it just wanted to be scratched on the head and would go on it's merry way. The second being a bird's nest on the ground, there was still eggs in it. I tried to figure out what kind of bird had been in the nest, but gave up after a few minutes. The last was a young girl and boy playing basketball. I stopped at watched then cleared my head, as to not look as if I was stalking them and walked on. After that I glanced at my watch and realized that it was already ten twenty. I would have to run if I wanted to get the store on time. So, that's what I did, I ran.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone

I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. About half way there, at best guess, I had to stop otherwise I would have collapsed then and there in the middle of the street I was running on. I looked at the time, only fifteen minutes to get there and a twenty minute run. This was not looking bright. I tried to think of something, anything that would get my there faster. I couldn't cut through lawns, too many things to trip over, and it was dark out now. I stood and sighed, folding my arms over my chest. I would have to do something if I wanted to find Edward and Alice before something terrible happened to them.

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

Then I knew what to do, why hadn't I thought of it sooner. I tore acrossed the street to where the road was less steep and split into two, one the faster way to the store. I ran, faster then I did before. I can to a hault at the store just as Erin and Keli were walking up the doors. They emerged from the inside of the store and smiled, montioning to a red car. Apparently we were driving.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm totally, and completely STUCK.

I just got out of school so I'm on a summer buzz and the 4th of July is coming up and I'm babysitting a lot and I have this freakishly sadistic obsession with Final Destination 3 at the moment.

Once again, I'm SO sorry. I have no ideas what-so-ever to what is going to happen. I might put a momentary pause on this fiction and work on another. So, I'm hoping you'll read that one if you like my others.

-Keli, the sadistic girl with her nose in a book.


	4. Highway Blues

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Yes, hello. Well, unless I get some serious feedback I'm NOT continuing. I'm not sure if you guys really want to read this and well, let me know if you do want me to continue. Okay, thank you._

_Disclaimer: I does not own Twilight or New Moon, if I did I'd be rich._

* * *

We got into the car, Erin was driving and I was shoved into the back with books and CDs and binders.

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" Keli asked as Erin started pulling out of the parking lot.

I could lie and say I did, but then they wouldn't tell me…

"No, I don't know…" I answered honestly.

Keli and Erin both stifled a laugh. They weren't going to tell me. That's just great… I looked at some of the books on the floor. Mostly fantasy novels and some horror ones, I was going to read the backs of them but decided against it. Erin was turning onto the highway. _Where are we going? _I thought to myself. Nothing interest was happening, Keli and Erin were arguing over a radio station. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat.

"No! I'm not listening to pop music!" Keli shouted

My eyes flew open and I jumped slightly.

"Well I'm not listening to…to….whatever you think is music!" Erin retorted

I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat to get their attention. Both heads shot back to me, Erin's quickly returned to the road. We were still on the highway apparently.

"Have a nice nap?" Erin asked with a sarcastic tone that meant I shouldn't answer, "You've been asleep for almost three hours."

I looked at the clock, it was two-thirty am.

"Are we going to sleep at all? Make a stop and sleep in the car or a hotel or something?" I asked

"Nope," Keli said, "Erin doesn't think we'll get there in time as it is…" Her sentence stopped as if she'd said too much.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Erin quickly changed the subject, "Bella, do you think we should listen to pop music or…_her_ music?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Keli snapped

I recoiled a bit in the seat. If I say pop music, Keli will get mad; if I say…Keli's music, Erin will get mad. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Why…why don't we sing campfire songs or car songs or something?" I asked

"That…"

"Is…"

"A Strange…"

"Idea…," Erin said, "It just might work…"

So that's about how the car ride went, us singing car and campfire songs. It was slightly unnerving…

Erin pulled that car into a driveway at around eight in the morning. I was confused.

"This is my mom's house…" Erin informed her as if she read my thoughts.

A woman in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt came out of the house and ran to the car as we were getting out. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy bun that bobbed as she ran.

"Hey Mom…" Erin said as she was trapped in a hug she didn't want, "Is it alight if we stay here for a bit? Just until we get a bit of sleep?"

"Of course!" she shouted in a voice that made me jump.

I was being dragged into the house by Keli, who was trailing behind the other two.

"Don't say anything to her mother, she'll pretty much ignore you unless you say something," Keli warned. I nodded as we walked into the house.

* * *

_Okay, so, like I said, no reviews no continue. I'm sorry if you are reading this and you're just to lazy to post a review, but that's the way life is._

_Parden the rudeness._

_-Keli._


End file.
